


Visit into town

by spookbats



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, the cullens live on a farm!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookbats/pseuds/spookbats
Summary: Bella walks into a farmers market into town and meets someone





	Visit into town

Bella knew that going to her Father’s farm would be boring. But boring is what she needs right now. Her mother is out hiking across the world and Bella is too tired to join her. She wants the quiet calm peaceful farm life. That doesn’t last long since she met the Cullens.

She met Esme first. Bella was picking out the perfect tomatoes and herbs for a stew when she bumped into a cool stone wall. She looked up and it wasn’t a wall. It wasn't a wall. 

“oops,” the beautiful lady said. Bella forgot how to speak. The lady had a tan sun hat on top of her long caramel wavy hair. She had an amazing smile. Her eyes were a strange golden color. Huh. 

“Sorry, I-uh,” 

“It’s okay. I’m Esme,” she said looking over Bella’s groceries, “Making a stew?” Usually, Bella didn’t like people stooping over her food choices, but Esme said it without judgment. 

“Yea, for me and my dad. A simple vegetable and rice,” Bella explained. Esme smiled. Her teeth were very white and bright. She must be rich to afford such nice teeth. Bella licked her teeth in doubt. She hasn’t been to the dentist in years. 

“Aww, that’s sweet of you!” Esme grinned. Bella looked over at Esme’s basket. Not a lot of produce. Just grains and feed. “It’s for the animals, I live up there with my family,” Esme said pointing forward. Bella turned around. She could see a faint farm in the distance. She turned back to see Esme picking some lavender. 

“I love lavender,” Bella said, trying to keep conversation. She didn’t know much people in this farming community and Esme seemed really nice. 

“I love it too. The smell is so calming,” Esme said. She hands one to Bella. 

“Oh, thanks,” Bella smiled. 

“If you or your father need any help with anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” Esme said sincerely. Bella was taken back a little. So much kindness and they just met! 

“Wow! Thank you!!!!!” Bella grinned. 

“Of course, what did you say your name was?” Esme asked. Oh, she had forgotten to even say her name! Damnit. 

“I’m Bella, nice to meet you,” Bella said. She held her hand out. They shook. Esme was wearing gloves. Bella is naturally cold, but it’s not cold enough for gloves. She waved it off. To each their own. 

“Nice to meet you too, Bella,” Esme said. It’s like her voice is classical music. Bella didn’t know how Esme did it but she sounded like the singing lady emoji. “I hope to see you soon,” Then the beautiful lady walks off. Wow. Bella took a couple of seconds to collect herself. When she went to pay for her food, the guy said Mrs. Cullen had already paid for it. Well, that settled that. Bella would have to come over and make them dinner soon. 


End file.
